BUBBLEGUM
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set in Book One. Harvey/Ingrid. A small exchange in the corridor leads to disaster...


**BUBBLEGUM**

Ambling down the corridor, Ingrid Marie Smith checked her watch. She had been permitted five minutes to attend to her _needs,_ by her teacher, and had been warned that there would be _trouble_ if she was any longer than five minutes.

Currently, she had two minutes left to return to her classroom, but Ingrid wasn't worried. The classroom was round the next corner, so she continued to amble along, eyes flickering from one framed slogan on the wall, to the next.

As soon as she was about to turn the corner, Ingrid noticed that someone was _also_ coming round the corner, and if she didn't move, then they would end up crashing into her. Quickly, she moved aside, and watched as the other person faltered, managing to come to a stop before they fell over.

Eyeing up the familiar person, a huge grin slowly slipped onto Ingrid's face, and she found herself smacking the stick of gum in her mouth that she had attempted to hide whilst wondering the corridors.

" _Hiya, handsome."_

Harvey James Hunter jerked, panic flashing across his face. However, when he spotted his girlfriend, he breathed a sigh of relief, and exclaimed:

"Ing! I didn't even _see you!_ What are you doing out of class?!"

Aware that she could now chew her gum to her enjoyment, Ingrid chewed openly as she responded. "I needed the toilet, I'm going back to class now…. _And_ I've probably got about thirty seconds to get back, before I'm screamed at."

Harvey paled, and stepped aside, only to connect with the wall. As he bit his lip in embarrassment, Ingrid giggled and rubbed his sore arm.

"What are you doing out of class, then?"

"I'm g-going to the toilet as well. I think Mr B-Brown was glad to get rid of me…" Harvey's face scrunched up. "He said that I should take as much time as possible…."

"Oh, _lucky!"_

Baffled, Harvey said: "How is that _lucky?"_

Ingrid groaned. "At least you get as much time as you want before going back, _I_ have a ticking time bomb on my hands!"

Hastily checking her watch, her eyes widened. "Oh snap, I have to go, like _right now."_ Glancing up, she swiftly checked the corridor with her eyes, then grinned at her boyfriend. Leaning forwards, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then pulled away, chirping:

"Love you!"

Before she could scuttle down the corridor though, Harvey stopped her in her tracks with a question.

"You're chewing gum, right?"

" _Yeah…_ Don't worry, Harv – Harv, I'm being careful."

Harvey flapped his hand. "I'm not lecturing you. I was wondering if I could have some… Mum won't let me buy anymore. Said that it affects my teeth, makes them rotten or something like that."

Arching an eyebrow, Ingrid exclaimed: "But gum is the best! _Especially Bubble-gum!"_ She proceeded to blow a bubble, and popped it before it got out of her control. Swiping the substance back into her mouth, Ingrid sighed happily.

" _Mmh, blue raspberry."_

Harvey pouted, and used his best puppy dog eyes on his girlfriend. "Please, can I have some, Ing – Ing? _I haven't had Bubble-gum for AGES!"_

Snorting, Ingrid drawled: "Alright, sweetie, keep your luxurious fair locks on. Here."

As she blew another bubble, a larger one this time, Ingrid withdrew the pack of gum from her blazer pocket, and pulled a stick out for her boyfriend. Handing the stick over, she pocketed the pack, burst the bubble and then consumed the mess back into her mouth, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Once she was certain that her face was gum-free, Ingrid darted forwards, startling Harvey, and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling away, she whispered:

"Ok, I _really_ have to go now! I'll see you later, Harv – Harv."

"See ya." Harvey murmured, spinning round to watch Ingrid speed walk down the corridor. He watched her as she entered her classroom, wincing as the teacher within raised her voice to his girlfriend.

Shaking his head, Harvey popped the stick of gum into his mouth, then dawdled down the corridor, towards the nearest bathroom. As he approached one, Harvey chewed on the gum, and without glancing round to make sure that the coast was clear, he decided to copy his girlfriend's earlier actions, and blew a bubble.

Whilst the bubble expanded, Harvey was unaware that someone was approaching him, and he only found out that he was not alone, when something thin and sharp prodded his bubble, causing the substance to explode all over his face, and Harvey himself to nearly jump out of his skin.

As he panted, eyes wide behind the blue substance covering the majority of his face, Harvey failed to realise that _the Headmaster_ was staring down at him, cane by his hand, and disapproving frown tainting his lips.

Only when Harvey noticed who was towering over him, did the Headmaster unleash his fury.

As the boy gasped, and sputtered to apologise, the Headmaster grabbed hold of his left ear, and tugged the lobe sharply, causing the boy to stoop down, towards the floor.

" _How DARE you chew GUM in MY SCHOOL! Detention, Mr Hunter! I shall be informing your parents of this DISGRACEFUL ACT, but first, you will wipe that DISGUSTING MESS off of your face! Do it now!"_

Thrusting his handkerchief at Harvey, the Headmaster waited for the boy to have wiped his face down properly, then began to tug him towards his office, grimacing when Harvey nervously offered him back, the ruined handkerchief.

"Keep it! As a reminder of how _disgusting_ you are! I cannot believe that you disobeyed my rules about _NO CHEWING!"_

At that moment, Harvey decided to try and make a wise-crack. A very nervous one, to be precise. "T-technically, Sir, y-you don't have to _c-chew_ Bubble-gum…. Y-you can just _b-blow a bubble i-instead…."_

Suddenly, the Headmaster cuffed him over the head, and bellowed: _"_ DON'T YOU _DARE_ INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE!"

As Harvey yelped at the harsh impact of the Headmaster's hand striking his head, the man himself struggled to come up with an effective comment about the situation, off of the top of his head.

In the end, he merely roared: "YOU…. _BUBBLEGUM BOY!"_ And dragged Harvey the rest of the way to his office, slamming the door behind him once they had both entered the Headmaster's domain.


End file.
